The present invention relates to cushions for exercise devices having a deck supported by a frame of the exercise device, and more particularly to exercise treadmills having a deck supported by the frame of the treadmill.
Conventional treadmills typically include a first and second roller assemblies rotatably mounted across opposite ends of a frame. An endless belt is trained about the roller assemblies. The upper run of the belt is supported by and slides over a deck disposed between the frame and the upper run of the belt.
Exercise treadmills now commonly seek to cushion, at least somewhat, the shock loads imposed on the exerciser""s feet during walking or running on the treadmill. In some of these treadmills, the deck is mounted on the frame using a shock absorbing mechanism. Such shock absorbing mechanisms may involve placing blocks or pads of elastic material or springs between the deck and the frame to seek to absorb the shock and reduce impact loads on the runner. However, many of these designs do not perform equivalently for exercisers of differing weights. Elastic blocks, pads or springs sized to deform sufficiently under the impact of an exerciser of relatively low weight may not sufficiently absorb the impact resulting from the foot plant of a larger, heavier person. Similarly, if the elastic blocks, pads or springs are of sufficient size and stiffness to adequately cushion and protect a heavier exerciser, they may not compress sufficiently under the weight of a lighter-weight exerciser, and therefore not provide sufficient cushioning for such smaller exercisers.
Therefore, a need exists for treadmill cushions that provide adequate cushioning for exercisers of a wide range of weights.
The present invention provides an exercise treadmill, including the frame, first and second roller assemblies rotatably mounted on the frame, and an endless belt trained about the first and second roller assemblies. The exercise treadmill include a deck disposed between the frame and the upper run of the belt. Elastomeric cushions or spring members are disposed between the deck and the frame for supporting the deck spaced from the frame. Elastomeric cushions reversibly deform to resist deflection of the deck toward the frame when an exerciser strides on the belt, with the resistance provided by the elastomeric cushions being related to the deflection of the deck.
In a further aspect of the present invention the elastomeric spring members are configured so that the cross-sectional area of the cushions increases from one or both ends in the direction towards the opposite end. Such a change in cross-sectional area of the end portions of the cushions occurs along a predetermined length of the cushion.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the intersection of one or both of the end portions of the cushion with the exterior surface of the cushion is relieved; for example, by radiusing, chamfering, or beveling.
In a further aspect of the present invention, an aperture extends into the cushion from the first and/or second end portions of the cushion, and a retainer projects from one or both of the frame and deck to closely engage within the aperture(s) for retention of the cushion.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the shape of the aperture(s) of the cushion is selected from a group consisting of round, oblong, oval, square, rectangular, triangular, pentagonal, hexagonal, and octagonal. Also in accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the cross-sectional shape of the retainer may be circular, oval, triangular, square, pentagonal, hexagonal or octagonal.